Obsession
by Sulkie Wolfen
Summary: ScarxNala... It's not love, it's the need to be loved.


Obsession

_by Sulkie Wolfen_

**Summary; **ScarxNala... It's not love, it's the need to be loved.

**Disclaimer;** -Rolls eyes- They're not mine.

**Notes; **This story is told from two separate points of view- Scar's and Nala's, if you hadn't guessed by now. Hehe, I'll indicate when I'm switching. Oh and by the by, if this fic makes absolutely no sense to you, look at my EFFEFF bio page. It'll help. Hopefully.

—

SCAR;

What did my brother have that I don't have?

Adoring subjects, a loving family, a devoted queen. That's it, I need a queen. Immortality will be mine.

We all know the story.

It wasn't love, it was the need to be loved. I would have done anything to be King. And I did- I murdered, lied, and stole.

Why?

I wanted to be adored. People loved my father, Ahadi, when he was King. They loved King Mufasa. I was never loved, never even respected the same way. I was just that other guy. Half the pride didn't even know my name. And somehow in my twisted mind, I decided that if I was King, they'd adore me too.

I guess it didn't work.

So years later, I asked everyone I could find- why am I not loved? When my name is whispered through the pride, is this talk of love or regicide?

Tell me I'm adored.

But they couldn't do that. So I asked what I could do that enabled them to tell me I was adored. Adoring subjects. A loving family.

I settled for a devoted queen.

And who but Nala walked in the room next? I complimented her on her timing, and I ranted and raved about my luck. But she was disgusted. And she rejected.

And I talked of my loathing for violence. And how one way or another, she would be mine.

And I guess I was right.

NALA;

It's not love, it's the need to be loved.

I was betrothed. I was happy. It was SimbaxNala luv 4eva for me.

Except that it wasn't. Simba died. So where was I to go now? It wasn't exactly like the pride was chock full of males. So I prepared myself for a life of loneliness.

So you can understand that when Scar practically forced himself on me, I was passed logic. Passed order. He wanted me. It was him or no one. Who was I to say no?

It only happened once. But that was enough. He doesn't have to know. But it still happened. And soon enough, the product will walk among us.

SCAR;

She's lovely.

NALA;

He's hideous.

SCAR;

Just the name is enough to make me quiver. Nala. Naaaaaahhhh-luhhhhhhh. It belongs in a song, any song but mine. So tragic that the only song it's ever appeared in had to be that one.

More than the name, I think it's the eyes that get me. They're green, like mine. But they're nothing like mine. It should be a curse to compare her to me in any way, for she is perfection and I am disgust.

Or perhaps the fur. The creamy tan, accented with a lighter shade of the same color. And the dark tassel at the end of her tail. The dark nose that contrasts said fur perfectly.

And the shape. Not bone-skinny like they're striving to be these days, but not gross like my late mother either. Her face a perfect curve, her legs plump but shapely.

It's just a shame her lover has to be someone like me.

NALA;

The name is enough to know you should stay away. Scar. S and a hard C should never go together, and the AR doesn't help. And the meaning suits him perfectly- crude and imperfect.

His eyes are small and green. No light ever shines off them- they look dead and menacing. And the scar that accents one is bitter and aggravating- the symbol of his imperfection is a perfect carving of pink.

His fur, dark and... well, dark, is... well, dark. We're lions- we range from cream to gold in color. A dark colored lion is a blemish on our perfect record. And don't get me started on the mane. Flat. Black. Matted. Enough said.

He's scrawny and frail like no lion should be. The curve of his features is unfavorable and scrawny like the rest of his body.

And he wants me.

SCAR;

Hello gorgeous.

NALA;

Goodbye beast.

SCAR;

It's over, but it was worth it.

NALA;

It's not love.

SCAR;

It's obsession.


End file.
